


Not Today

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Josh will defend Tyler at all costs, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than an hour ago he was untouchable, leaping from his piano, screaming at the top of his lungs to a crowd of people. His people. But now he is alone, nothing more than another stranger finding his way home. He was a small man but held his ground, not letting the bulky men scare him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic but omg i hope you enjoy. It's kinda short but please give me feedback

The wind bit at Tyler's cheek as he pushed through the cold night air. His heart raced, each shadow making him jump. Quicker he walked, careful not to bring too much attention to himself. 

Less than an hour ago he was untouchable, leaping from his piano, screaming at the top of his lungs to a crowd of people. His people. But now he is alone, nothing more than another stranger finding his way home. He was a small man but held his ground, not letting the bulky men scare him. 

It was times like these that he wished he had Josh by his side. Josh was fearless and strong and would never be worried to walk down an ally way at night. Josh would scare everyone off. But he wasn't Josh. He was scrawny, little Tyler and he cowered in fear. The light from his phone lit up to show the map to his hotel. It wasn't far but he had to cut through the shadiest ally he had seen. Tyler could see figures passing through and smoke rising to the sky being illuminated by the moonlight. he flt the phone vibrate with a text.   
"Hey Ty, where r u? are you at the hotel?"- Josh  
He didn't have time to reply. He refused to take a moment to look away from the street.

Tyler breathed deep and took his first step forward, he was swallowed by darkness and sped forward. He was near jogging when the force of a truck slammed into his side and he hit the cement. For a moment he couldn't breathe, then he breathed too much. His heart raced as he worked out where he was. A hand gripped around his neck and ripped him up front he floor. He saw a glimpse of a brute-like face, with angry features. Tyler was pushed into the brick wall, feeling a bruise form already. The man's voice was gruff and reminded Tyler of his elementary school principal.

"You're a pretty boy. Much too pretty to be walking the streets, aren't ya?" The man spat, forming his other hand on Tyler's ass. Tyler let out a whimper, struggling to come to terms with his situation.  
"Stop struggling! Like you got a chance. Nice ass, pretty boy." The man spoke like he had smoked a cigarette the moment he was born. Tyler wished he was dead. He'd rather be dead than have to experience what was yet to come. The man ripped Tyler's pants around his knees and ran his rough, calloused hands up and down Tyler's thighs. His eyes began to water, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out he was swallowed by fear.

He squeezed his eye shut pretending he was somewhere else. With Josh. He blocked out the man's voice as he removed more of Tyler's clothing and his own. He imagined Josh's calm voice and soft hands and let his imagination take him away.   
Tyler's head snapped back and he fell to his knees as he no longer felt the man against him. Tyler's eyes snapped open, everything a blur. everything spun but he heard it. The heart wrenching sound of a body hitting the floor, whimpering in pain. Tyler was pulled to his feet, locking his knees to balance himself. Two warm hands gripped Tyler's cheeks, he focused on the brown eyes in front of his.   
"Tyler, can you hear me? Tyler, oh god." A familiar voice spoke so soothingly Tyler couldn't help but melt into the hands. As the world stopped spinning and his eyes began to focus, he made out the familiar features of the face in front of him.   
"J-Josh?" Tyler whispered, letting out a sob.   
"Tyler, i'm so sorry. Oh god. I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry." Josh kissed every inch of Tyler's forehead. 

Josh wrapped one arm around Tyler's back and another behind his knees and swooped him up. Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder as he was carried away into the dark. His eyes fluttered shut, feeling Josh's heart beat through his shirt. As Josh walked he whispered, "I'm so sorry." To which Tyler would whisper back into his neck "I love you."


End file.
